3 smiles and a wish
by lil' miss moonshine
Summary: give it a chance! it's my 1st try promise it well get better so if you do wanna read do (taiora) new chap. decided to add some sorato hints to make things more interesting but don't worry peeps it's still gonna b TAIORA!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Well hi me again with new stories that are inspired by the greatest inventions ever made the telly or TV!!!!!!! K getting 2 ta point this will b Taiora coz I feel like it tuff if u ha8 it but I already have a sorato + 1 which u peeps can vote Taiora, sorato, or sora wiv oc (other character) soon k so th@ 's 3 fics I'm thinking of doing.

Well disclaimer: I Hikora hereby declare th@ digimon does not belong 2 me but ta story plots r thought up by me so no nicking them!!!!!! 

Well 2nd fic tell me if u like or hate, it's a medieval/present day fic which is me 1st medieval/present day fic altogether so if it sucks tell me (ta present part of it will be in a sequel like fic, does th@ make sense?).

**3 smiles and a wish**

_ It was like a dream you came to me, in the darkness you came to my aid. I remember it like yesterday all those years ago…_

(28 years ago)

"I'm not going mom I'm happy as I am here", a little redhead screamed to her mother.

"It's not an option Sora now you'll do as your told", her mother calmly said.

 The unhappy little girl crossed her arms across her chest, unwilling to move she was rebelling to her mother's wishes. She refused to move to Japan she was happy were she was in China were she has made many friends and has grown to love the busy streets with a homely atmosphere her home for the last 11 years.

"But mom I don't want to move to Japan, where ever that is I love it here in China", Sora protested more in a pleading manner to her mom who remained to stand her ground.

"Sora this is hard for you to understand now maybe when your older you'll understand", her mother said to her going back to packing their possessions in big chests.

"Are you ready?" a man dressed in plain robes calling from outside.

"Father why are we leaving? Why can't I even say good-bye to Mimi she's my best friend", Sora said boarding the carriage.

"Sora we don't have time for this I promise life will be better when we get to Japan", her father told her, he was unsure either of what would happen when they get there but he knew that his family is in danger of being executed.

Of cause Sora didn't know what was going on she had no idea of what was happening she only knew that this was her last look of China, she was never going to see it again. She poked her head out of the window looking back once more at the place that used to be her home waving good-bye to it her home and to her life that she was made to leave behind. 

 Months later

            The family stepped of the ship that carried them from China to Japan. The air was clean and fresh. Sora set her eyes around the new setting then looking back at herself it was clear to her that she is not in China no more but in another place that didn't seem half bad but it could get some getting used to after all this is a new place. Everyone was dressed slightly differently from what she wore that didn't impress her one bit.

'I'm not wearing that', she thought deeply.

They were greeted by some mean looking men with long thin swords at the side that seem to drag the floor Sora compared them to her mom's sword. Her mother's sword was a family treasure that would be pasted on to her one day the flat blade was sharp, long but not as long as some of the other swords the other people had, but still at decent size.

"Konichiwa, senshi Takenouchi I presume?" one of the men politely greeted them.

Sora shifted closer to her mom, her mom tightly clutched on to her weapon hesitant for a while before her husband stopped her.

"Hai, and you are?"

"We have orders from the king to take you and your family back to the palace", the other spoke.

The men took them to the carriage while some other worker loaded up the back, the tall man who spoke before introduced himself as General Ichijochi of the royal army king Kamiya was expecting them to be at the palace by noon.

            By sometime they reached the palace walls over towering, the drawbridge was released to let them in with a thud. The moving carriage regained its movement through the gardens letting them off as the horses went back in their stables. Sora and her parents walked in the long stretching open corridors to the throne room were king Kamiya and his wife a waited for their arrival.

They knelt down "your highnesses" they all said except for Sora her mother pulled her down when she noticed her standing.

"No need for formalities Takenouchi your still the same highly respected noble like you always were", the king said slapping his back.

They all rose from the floor.

"Yes your highness", Sora's father spoke.

"Ah lady Takenouchi nice to see you again, and this must be little Sora", the king looked at the mother and daughter.

Lady Takenouchi greeted him with a friendly smile in a ladylike manner Sora smiled weakly to this stranger and then dismissed from the room; they had some business between them to take care of.

"Sora my how much you've grown why do you go and play in the garden with the other children", the queen suggested.

When Sora heard the word 'children' she excitedly nodded and left the room.

"The mission failed, we couldn't bring ourselves to killing him or his family", the lord spoke in defeat.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that we didn't loose the two of our best assassins you lasted for 15 years without them suspecting a thing, which is something very hard indeed", the king reassured them.

"We know that we could have done better, but all those years being there watching his children grow up it was like watching a mirror image of myself, I couldn't do it…" the lord spoke back.

"I see Sora has no idea of your situation yet?" the king asked them.

"No it is not time yet to tell her", Lady Takenouchi said.

"But your going to have to tell her the truth, the reason why you ran away from China", the queen said.

"I guess so but not now maybe when she's older", the lady said.

"Lets discuss the subject at a later time my friends you are welcome to stay" the king changed the subject.

"You could teach the children some of your skills, both of you are equally as good as the teachers they've got now and your fighting skills are beyond the standard", the queen added in with the conversation.

"What do you say Takenouchi do you accept?" the king asked not to force him into it.

The couple looked at each other for some seconds then accepted their offer.

            Sora ran back the way they came in before at a speed because of the clothes she wore it was easier to run in light cotton pants than in a heavy floor dragging dust-collecting dress. She ran outside seeing other children her age some younger playing a game of tag running around and laughing bringing some good memories she had crammed in the back of her head. 

"Konichiwa", she said running and waving to them, good thing her parents made her learn some Japanese although she always wondered why it was not like she was going to need it but today she was glad that they did.

"Konichiwa, who are you may I ask?" a young girl resembling the queen was the first to approach Sora with all the other children behind her in the background.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi", Sora introduced herself greeting her with a handshake (like people do).

"Ah your our father's friend's… daughter?" the girl questioned lightly.

"Hai and you are?" Sora did the same.

"My name is Hikari but everyone calls me Kari", she said.

"It's nice to meet you Ka… I mean princess Kari", Sora stumbled over her words slightly.

"There's no need for formalities when we are within the castle walls, come on I'll introduce you to everyone else", she said dragging her newfound friend towards the other group of people at the far side of the garden.

Kari introduced her to everyone "That there with the blue hair and funny things round his eyes is Joe kido his parents are the best doctors around, that one with the book is Koushiro Izumi but he prefers to be called Izzy his parents died a while back don't tell him I told you (Sora nodded), that is Ken he has an older brother but he's out of the country his father's the general and last but not my older brother Taichi but everybody calls him Tai", when Kari finished everybody except for Tai he kept his distance went up to greet her.

(A/N; where it says "funny things around his eyes" it's referring to Joe's glasses, Kari says this because this is based on the turn of the century were world wide trading takes place and new inventions are designed, the invention of the glasses has just been discovered. In this fic Joe is from England and Ken's older brother Sam is alive and well in England).

"Konichiwa", they all said to her in wonder.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Sora I just moved here from China", she said nicely to them.

"Wow your from China I bet you have lots of stories to tell", Ken was eager to know more of her culture other than England.

"Yes someone new now I don't feel so left out", Joe, whispered silently to him.

"You should sit down and tell us more about China", Izzy and the others were dragging her to the bench to listen to her stories.

But Sora made her way closer to Tai she wanted to greet him when she arrived but she was too wrapped up in talking with all the other children she didn't have the time.

"Konichiwa you must be Prince Taichi, I'm Sora how do you do?" Sora said to him but there was no response from the boy.

"Tai this is Sora", Kari ran up to the side of her brother and waited for some response.

"I'm not associating with the enemy of my country", the prince yelled at Sora, she was a bit taken back by his remark.

"Tai Sora's one of us", Kari was trying to point out.

"She is not, she even said it herself she's from China not Japan, hope you have not forgotten Kari that both of our countries at war!" he argued back        

Sora couldn't take it anymore she had to say something "Well… excuse me Mr. I hate anyone from China, do you think I wanted our countries to be at war it's not my fault that we are, maybe you should think before you act or don't you do that in Japan, no wonder your stinkin little country is losing!" with that she ran off.

"Tai that wasn't very nice", Kari turned round looking at her brother.

"WHAT and you call what she said was nice", he spat back.

"You started it talk to you later I'm going to check on Sora".

"Tai that was a bit harsh on what you said back there", Joe said.

"You can't blame her for shouting at you", Ken said.

"You should give her a chance Tai she seems nice enough", Izzy said.

"WHAT why are you a lot sticking up for her, there is no way that I'm going to be friends with her even if my life depended on it", Tai's last comment was made clear as he stalked off.

TBC…

Don't know were I'm going wiv this 1 R+R tell me wot ya think!


	2. chapter 2 or 1?

I do not own digimon I wish I did but I don't, the only thing I own on this is the story plot!!!!! Enjoy! Chapter 2 

            Sora ran as fast as she can to an isolated patch were a great cherry blossom tree stood in all it's tall splendour, Sora ran to the tree catching her breathe. She leaned on the tree lowering herself down to the grass gently as she felt alone curled up in a ball never before has her spirit been broken, she quietly slipped in to her own little world of depression.

"Sora… SORA!" she heard someone call out her name.

Quickly enough she picked herself off the ground and climbed up the tree she was leaning on she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"SORA… SORA!" she heard several people calling out her name, but she remained still up in the tree not moving or making a sound.

"Sora", the distressed little princess called out.

"Where could she be? She's only be here for an hour and already she is sending us on a wild goose chase", Joe wined from behind.

"Where ever she is she couldn't have gone far", Ken added.

"Ken's right, she's only been for a short amount of time, she might be hiding somewhere", Izzy reasoned.

"Right let's just keep on looking", Kari then split up from them in a different direction.

Sora peered over the branch cover with leaves she saw the way they were all worried about her, for a moment she did fell a wash of guilt over her mind but then she let it brush past thinking over again.

"If it wasn't for that prince Taichi I wouldn't have got in a mood and wreak everybody's fun, its all Tai's fault what have I ever done to him?" Sora wondered over her statement.

Sora's thought was broken when she looked down at the little jade droplet around her neck on a silver chain her finger outlined the smooth shaped stone thinking back at happy memories of her past childhood.

            (Flashback)

            "Sora looks at what I've got!"

The little redhead looked at the person who called her, turning round to the door of a big and beautifully decorated room, lots of colours mixed together shining under the raise of sunlight coming through the window. Sora put down her book that she was reading and went up to the voice.

"Prince Yamato", Sora greeted him.

"How many times have I told you Sora it's Matt to you", the little blond protested.

"Well my mommy said that it's more lady like".

"Since when did you become a lady?"

"Hey…" Sora put on a face.

"Ok Ok I was only joking hey look what I got for ya!" the little prince held up a jade droplet on a chain in front of Sora, he smiled as he saw the surprising expression on her face.

"That for me?" Sora questioned.

"Of course it's for you how many Sora's do you know that lives here?" he asked a rhetorical question to the redhead. Sora laughed a little at the dumb question she asked.

"Thanks Matt", she shyly hugged him in her grip.

"Whoa… Sora I think I need my supply of air right about now", he breathed out.

"Oh sorry matt I was just so happy I didn't expect it"

"Well Happy birthday Sky"

"Xie xei Matt xie xie" Sora thanked him.

(A/N; xie xei =pronounced sher sher (just like cher wiv ta weird voice th@ annoys me) thanks in Chinese or more specifically madrin soz 4 ta sp)

(Flashback end)

Sora woke up from her happy flashback.

"Oh Matt how I wish you where here now!" Sora daydreamed once more.

At this time back in China…

            "Mimi have you seen Sora lately?" Matt asked his friend as he sat by her in the garden by the pond looking at the fish swim.

"They left a while ago, I heard from my mother and father that they were in a lot of trouble and left the country over night", Mimi said playing around with her hair.

'Left?' Matt was confused.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask your father after all he is the king he should know what is going on in his kingdom"

"Maybe I will", Matt got up and walked off to the throne room on the other side of the gardens, lots of thoughts ran through his head and lots of questions unanswered wanting to know why he stormed in to the room his father occupied.

"FATHER!"

"Yes son what is it", the king was too busy reading a document than to look up.

"Why has Sora and her parents left China?" he asked his father.

"The Takenouchi family are the traitors of our country, good thing the left before I could sentence them to death", King Ishida was fumed at this time the thought of having an assassin close to them for 15 years sent chills though his spine.

"There must be a mistake Sora and her parents are NOT like that", Matt refused to believe the truth.

'It's not possible not Sora', matt mind was battling it out.

"Better believe it Matt, the word is already out if they our found on our land they will face the consequences".

There was silence for a while between the two over the fact that they have been betrayed by the people they most trusted, it hurt Matt inside not that Sora was the enemy but to never to be able to see her again. He walked out of the room leaving the king on his own, Matt cried silently inside his heart tore in two, he looked back at forgotten shadows of the past how happy everyone was and most importantly how happy he was.

'Sora why?'

TBC…

th@s it 4 now wot do ya think now 2nd chap. Soz guys ta medieval part of it is on ancient China and Japan not ta normal ye old England k? R+R this fic + my other 1 can heaven give me 1 last chance? need a big help now wot woz Sora's cousin's name? I know th@ he only exist in ta English version e-mail me @ mercurystar62@hoymail.com. Well than enough of me c ya next time.  

  Luv 

Hikora


	3. chapter 3

Hi ya peeps me again… well wot can I say u seem 2 like this fic better than my other 1 I am carrying on wiv can heaven give me 1 last chance? But I desperately need 2 know the name of Sora's cousin in the English version 2 carry on. Erm there will b more new fics soon I promise. Anything else? Well u all know th@ digimon dose not belong 2 me, if not wot planet have u been on 4 the last few yrs.

Anyway lets just carry on shall we?

Chapter 3 

            The time was getting late as the sun was setting at the horizon getting colder Sora must have been sitting in that tree for hours.

'I should really go in now', Sora thought through her mind.

'But what if he's there?' reconsidering the last thought.     

Finally concluding her argument she climbed down the tree and made her way back to the castle, she dragged her feet along, when her mother gets hold of her she was going to get punished for making everybody worry about her. She wondered what her punishment would be this time, she sighed knocking at the door to the throne room making her entrance through the door.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do where have you been we were all worried sick about you", her mother approached her.

Sora scanned the room looking at everybody, her attention was caught when she looked at Tai 'not everyone', she spoke in her mind.

"Well explain yourself Sora where have you been?" her mother was streaming now. 

"Err darling not now", Sora's dad snapped his wife back to reality pointing out that they were in the mist of royalty.

"It's not Sora's fault, Tai started it", Kari spoke in defence pointing at Tai.

"KARI!" Tai quietly yelled at his sister, in disbelieve that she would stick up for a stranger than her own brother.

"If that's so Tai I think you owe Sora an apology", his mother stepped in demanding in a lady like manner to apologize.

"Gomen Nasai" Tai muttered under his breath and walked out, Sora in the other hand was laughing mentally feeling really happy about the place for the first time.

(A/N; gomen nasai means very sorry in Japanese)

But that was soon cut short when her mother shot her an annoyed look; she knew that she was in for it when they leave the room.

            "Well then it's settled then the children will start their schooling tomorrow", the king joyfully announced to the people in the room.

"Yes your highness", the lord bowed.

"What have I told you Takenouchi no formalities in the castle" 

"Hai your… I mean Kamiya" the lord changed his tone, the king smiled.

"The general will show you to quarters", the queen signalled him to take them to the east part of the castle.

He nodded "please this way my lord" he escorted them to their new home.

Sora followed her parents and the general to the east side of the castle admiring the scenery of the endless pond, rockery and blooming water lilies floating above water in soft shades of pink. The general opened the door to the room that filled her with surprise the house was like the same as the home she left behind in China. Walking through the main room first with chairs to greet guests.

"This way", the general walked head to a door in the far end.

The door lead through a corridor leading in to another small garden from where they were standing to the west was the master room, to the east was another room, straight towards them was a arch way leading to kitchen and servant quarters. Sora was impressed it was just like her old home.

"Your belongings are in the rooms, if you need anything just ask the servants", he said before leaving.

Sora quickly made a run for the room on the east side of the garden before her mother said anything.

"SORA", her mother stopped her.

'Too late' she thought, "yes mother".

"Explain yourself for playing lost and found" her mother spoke firmly.

"I' m sorry mom it won't happen again".

"That's not good enough Sora did you relise how worried everyone was, now I want you to go into your room and have a good think of what you did".

Sora marched off to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Come on Liz lets not be hard on the girl it's been hard for her for the last couple of months", the lord convinced his wife to drop the subject.

"Your right maybe I am being a bit hard on her… come lets plan out the lessons for tomorrow", both the couple walked in to their new room discussing about the next day.

            Just as soon as Sora went in to her room she was punching the wall as hard as she can to release the frustration and anger she had inside her (like me at times) and yelling to herself.

"It's not my fault, it wasn't me who started it, why do I get into trouble!" 

She stopped, pacing around the room calming down.

"It's just not fair!"

'But then again I should give him a chance to let him get to know me, but it was really rude of him to treat me like that', Sora silently yelled. 

Sora chilled out fully resuming back to her original nice self she walked over to where her belongings were left in the corner she had 3 trunks, she decided to unpack. The first was packed with her clothes she pulled out several items of clothing taking them to the wardrobe. She took out all the new ones that were in there she refused to change her tradition or what she wore in that case.

"They can just stuff it if they think I'm wearing any of that they have another thing coming". 

She chucked them to the floor putting her old clothes in; she stuffed the new ones in the empty trunk closing it putting it aside, the next trunk she opened it was full of her books and stationary as she arranged her bookcase her writing equipment arranged on her desk. Finally the last trunk was filled with stuff that was important to her she opened it to check it and left it as it was. She looked a long piece of metal that stuck out from the side of the box pulling the blade out its sheath looking at it longingly it has been awhile since she touched it.

'Maybe I should have some practise before tomorrow', she thought with a smile.

Even though it was late Sora didn't care as such as she quietly took each step carefully walking away from her room slipping past her parents door, once away from the garden she started to pick up her pace running to the tree she was at that very day.

            Huffing and puffing she stopped to stretch out her tried muscles, she brought the sword out of its sheath letting the blade run along the casing making the scratching sound that played music to her ears. She looked at the shining blade in the moonlight reflecting the innocent glow it was giving off. She prepared herself in a fighting stance collecting her energy; she swung her sword in a move that her mother taught her when she was a little girl. With each swing the blade cut through the air making a swishing noise performing a sequence of her fighting skills starting off slow, calming, peaceful to a faster more aggressive movements of violence.

            "I can't believe it that… that arg", the prince growled in annoyance that Sora was off the hook and also angry that his little sister would help a complete stranger and not her own older sibling.

'What can I do to get back at her' he thought deeply from his room he looked out of the window.

'Arg I need a walk or something to give me inspiration to get back at that bitch' he thought. (soz 2 let th@ slip out). 

Tai walked out in to the open after being locked up in his room for the last couple of hours, strolling down the gardens along the different paths that led to different parts of the open area. He was walking until he heard the sounds of the air being cut with a sharp object, he hide behind the bushes to observe that scene.

'Well well look at what we have here Miss I-am-so-great-and-get-away-with-everything', Tai saw the way she smirked when he was made to apologise.

'Wait a minute this is the perfect time to get my own back', a plan just developed inside his head thinking more about it, the more exciting it got.

            Sora was practising away till she heard a slight crunch of movement from the bushes, she stopped, and looking curiously at the greenery she called out.

"I know you're there show yourself", she quivered in the sentence.

Tai remained in the bush waiting for her to get closer.

'That's it just a little more', he thought.

"Whoever you are I'm not afraid of you".

Just then Tai jumped out "BOO", he called.

Sora jumped back from all the sudden actions falling to the ground on her butt she looked up seeing her enemy laughing his head off in her face, she held back her anger that was boiling up inside her ready to explode.

"What did you do that for!" she yelled.

"Why do you think?"

"How do I know I'm not as childish as you are", Sora screamed back running off back home, she could still hear Tai laughing hard in the distance.

'Just you wait Taichi Kamiya I'll get my own back on you real soon, then we'll see who gets the last laugh', she thought bitterly inside to herself.

            Sora stormed off back home in the same way she came still very steamed off on the last ordeal, that she wasn't at all pleased. She walked though the door as she did the lights of a candle or two flickered on; she spun to see more trouble that was not far ahead.

"And where have you been this late at night?"

"Er… er midnight run?" she quickly replied back.

 TBC…

Well th@ is it 4 now u know ta drill R+R he he he he if u have suggestions do tell either in ta reviews or e-mail soz th@ this isn't ta best of chaps but it will improve. K I'm busy planning away on new fics th@ r hopefully gonna b out soon any wayz till next time.

Luv ya peeps bye bye

Hikora 


	4. chapter 4

Soz peeps 4 not getting this out a lot sooner it's just bcoz of school, upcoming exams, school trip 2 Germany which woz depressing, or 2 sum it up all aspects of life th@ is proving 2 b a drag. Well enough of me complaining on with the fic enjoy 

And I don't need 2 tell u th@ digimon does not belong 2 me do I?

**__**

**_Chapter 4_**

            Sora stood in front of her fuming mother sitting at the main hall.

"And where have you been this late at night?"

"Er… er midnight run?" she quickly replied back.

"Midnight runs? Sora this sort of behaviour is not acceptable especially within the castle walls, go to your…" she thought for a bit, Sora waited for an answer.

"On second thoughts", she muttered.

She pulled her daughter in to the garden taking a turn to a smaller room with out a door. Walking in Sora looked up at the family alter holding jars baring the ashes of past relatives.

Her mother pointed "I want you to stay there and reflect on the actions of your behaviour for the past few hours". 

Sora knelt down respectfully to her past relatives doing what her mother told her to do before leaving her there alone with one candle giving off just enough light to see the surroundings around her. The atmosphere was cold and numbingly scary but that didn't bother Sora too much she was in too much of a steaming rage to be cold or scared, she held her fists tightly.

"Stupid country why do I have to be here, stupid Taichi just you wait till I get my revenge".

"Really honey I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl of ours", Sora's mom walked in to her husband.

"Just give her some time honey I'm sure she will get use it here", he hugged her lovingly from behind.

"I just hope so but she can sometimes be too stubborn for her own good", her mother sighed, "I just wish that maybe sometimes she can be more lady like".

"Calm down dear just give her time, its all part of growing up she'll grow out of it".

"Maybe your right I just hope the punishment I gave her wasn't too harsh".

"I'm sure she knows what you doing is for the best, she'll understand", her husband put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she responded to it with a light tap.

"You go to sleep honey your looking really tired", she pushed her husband closer to the bed demanding him to get some rest.

"And you?" he asked.

"I will just need to think some things over first", she took a seat at the window looking out into the garden and the rooms along the courtyard, and she looked out intensively at the scenery outside.

"Alright but not too late dear we have along day ahead of us in the morning", he said getting under the covers of the bed.

"Alright sweet dreams honey", she blew a light kiss to him.

"You to dear, you to", he said drifting off into the land of nod.

Next morning

            Early that morning Sora woke up from the cold hard stone floor by one of the servants working there, a woman in her early twenties gently shook her little body to wake her up. Sleeping on a cold stone floor was bound to give her a stiff body (believe me it does) she rubbed the back of her neck and stretching out her limbs one by one.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's time for breakfast Miss, I'll get you a bowl of water to refresh yourself with".

"Thanks and please call me Sora, what's your name?" Sora asked.

"My name is Eiko Kawai".

"O.k. well thanks Eiko", Sora thanked her again as she left the room to her own room to get dressed into something more suitable for the day.

Sora came back out with her changed clothes for the day it was a lilac shade with matching satin shoes Eiko came with the water Sora refreshed herself she walked out with Eiko to the main hall. The table was set up with seats around it Sora took a seat and soon enough her mom and dad where there they all had there breakfast in silence, Sora avoided eye contact with her mother until she spoke.

"Sora hurry up and finish school will start soon", her mother said.

"Yosh" 

(Yosh(i) –ok).

Her father left the table leaving her mom and her there.

"Well the day will start off with Japanese literature and language moving on to mathematics then there will be a break for lunch then in the afternoon it's self defence and swords play… are you even listening?"

"Yes mom the whole day will be like another day of school", she said walking away to her room to get what she needed.

She packed her ink well, the block of ink, paper and her textbook. She came back out following her mother to the schoolroom. She was there early with her parents setting up she waited patiently for the other students to arrive minutes later Kari arrived with 2 other girls.

"Konichiwa Sora!" Kari waved.

"You too Kari"

"Sora this is Serena and Rei, my cousins", she introduced Sora to her cousins Rei with long pale blue hair pinned up and to another girl with short black her, both having stunning red eyes dressed in roughly the same way.

 "Konichiwa Serena, Rei please to meet you I'm Sora".

"Sora?"

"As in the same Sora who made Taichi look like a Baka?" they both asked.

(Baka=idiot)

"Erm… well", Sora was stuck for words.

"Yeah that's Sora", Kari pointed out.

"Good on ya girl!" Rei patted her back while Serena nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Well lets put it this way Tai can be really bigheaded at times and sometimes a pain in the butt", Serena put it in plain simple words.

"Right I get you now, by the way where is Tai?"

"He should be coming soon with Joe, Izzy and Ken", Kari said.

"Well let's take a seat and wait for them", Sora suggested.

They all agreed sitting on the tables near the front on the right side closest to the window in order Kari sat next to the window followed by Rei and Serena, Sora was the last sitting on the end of the row. Not long later the boys came in taking their seats and the lesson started.

            Lord Takenouchi announced the time table of their week at school, introduced himself as their teacher and his wife as their training coach in the afternoon soon after all that their first class of Japanese literature began with a reading from a book.

"Would anyone volunteer to read out to the class?" the lord asked.

Nobody responded (like my English class).

"Well in that case Mr Kamiya would you like to start us off?"

'Why me?' he thought.

Tai got up moaning to himself like why does the world pick on him, Sora heard and looked at him walking down in a world of his own not pay attention to his surroundings.

'He he this is a good time to get revenge oh he will be sorry for what he did to me last night he he' Sora thought to herself in sheer delight at her devious plan.

When her father's back was turned to face the board scribbling down the name of the text their studying, her mother left the room to go and talk to the queen and the rest of the students were too busy listening all accept for Serena who sat next to Sora and Sora herself focusing on her prey as he dragged his feet down the isle.

'Just a little more…oh come on how slow can you get?' Sora thought impatiently.

Tai was sub absently minded walked down to the front of the class looking at his still busy teacher writing 'God how I wish the day will en…'

Tai fell flat on his face not finishing his last thought, he looked up to Sora grinning back at him in victory, glaring back at her his blood boiled, the class was laughing at him and his teacher turning round to see what the commotion was.

"Mr Kamiya what on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"It was her she tripped me", Tai madly pointed at Sora who just looked very surprised.

Then Serena steeped in "No sir Tai just tripped over his own feet I saw it".

Tai was even more in shock to see that his cousin was standing on Sora's side, he glared darkly back at her mouthing a curse to her.

"Mr Kamiya if you don't want to learn leave now don't distract the class".

Tai picked himself off the floor brushing the dust off his clothes looking back at his enemy mouthing, "You bitch".

Sora did the same "You nob".

A couple of hours later…

"First lesson in swords play is how to hold a sword you need your writing hand which technically is your strong hand so when it comes to swinging the weapon it won't be hard next is that you need a strong grip on the handle", she showed her students gripping her own sword the children did the same according to her example she showed.

"Now with your forearm you swing the sword from your right hand side up towards your left shoulder if your left handed you do the same only from your left to your right now class find a partner and try it", they did.

"Now with your back hand you swing it like your clearing a table like that now try it with your partner", they did.

"Well you have all done well have a 30 minutes break and we'll carry on to basic defence".

Sora's mom left the class to see her husband with the king and queen waiting by the gate to the training ground while the children talked to themselves.

"Hello honey" she greeted her husband then to the king and queen.

"Well we can see that the children seem to like your lessons", the king said.

"In some ways they are bright students with ambitions with a lot of hard work they will achieve their goals", the lord said.

Meanwhile…

"He he Sora what you did this morning tripping up Tai was brilliant", Serena said laughing with her cousin and sister.

"Good job you backed me up", Sora started to laugh herself, their laughing was loud enough to catch Tai's attention at the other side with the boys.

'It was her all along', Tai thought with anger stalking over to the girls.

"Tai where are you going?" Izzy asked.

"Hey you two slow down", Joe got up with ken to go and see why Tai got angry all of a sudden.

"Hey bitch I have a bone to pick with you", Tai shouted.

"Hey your referring to me I have a name you know so use it", she said back in a stronger tone.

"Yeah the redhead bitch".

"Oh I'm real scared and you sir are a racist bigheaded little shit bag of a lame excuse for a gentleman", she forcefully spat back.

(soz 4 all ta swearing!)

"Your no lady yourself"

"Who said I was?"

"You better watch your back missy because I will get my own back".

"Ha I'd like to see you try".

"Is that a challenge now?"

"Maybe", she spoke back innocently.

"Right then you me now".

"Your on".

They both got their swords (there not wood there real) and stepped aside to the training grounds while the others watched them and tried to persuade them not to, both the two ignored their pleads and carried on with there match catching the adults eyes.

"Oh now what are they up to?" Lady Takenouchi was about to run up to them and stop them from hurting themselves but the king stopped her.

"No let them challenge each other I would like to see for myself Tai's skills in swords play", with that the grown ups just stood and watch the duel go on.

Both of them swung their blades, there was the sound of clashing metal when they hit they both fought until sweat formed on their heads trickling down wetting their clothes slightly with the salty water. Each time Tai forcefully hit Sora's blade she would block it she is at an advantage when it came to swords play because her mom taught her from when she was young till now. Sora knew that she would win but decided to play around with Tai for a while for the sake of it; if she had turned him down she would most properly hear the end of it.

"Had enough Kamiya?"

"NO!"

"I have", she mumbled.

Sora rotated her wrist to snake her sword around his and was able to lift his sword away from his hand dropping it by her side. She pointed the tip of her blade to his face, the others were surprised to see that happen out of all of them Tai was considered to best in swords play compared to everyone else.

"Now who should watch their back now?"

TBC…

Sozs 4 ta delay I woz just busy but ya know ta drill R+R ta more I get ta faster I type. Please R+R my other stories especially my new 1 original sin k it no so hard is it?   


	5. chapter 5

Sozs 4 ta delay I woz just busy but ya know ta drill R+R ta more I get ta faster I type. Please R+R my other stories especially my new 1 original sin k it no so hard is it?   

Hey all u peeps out there it's me again well just back from Hong Kong where I was mistaken 4 a hooker + nearly reported 2 da police under da missing persons file (I got lost) and I refused 2 shit in a hole in the floor (da public loos were a hole in da floor!!! Not joking I'm serious). Well now I'm back wiv ideas ideas 4 fics hee hee new ideas that might b really good or bad… well anyways on wiv da fic…

**__**

**_Chapter 5._**

**__**

 "Now who should watch their back now?"

"Fine u win", Tai put his hands up in defeat.

"I'll let u off this time", Sora said she put her sword down to her side relaxing her muscles, she was about to turn away and go back to sit down with Kari, Serena and Rei then all of a sudden… crash!!!!! She fell to the floor with a bang.

"He he now who should watch their backs now?"

Sora looked up to see Tai grinning back in victory at her…

"You should never let your guard down or you wouldn't know what hit ya", Tai showing off his wisdom laughed in her face.

This was it Sora couldn't hold on to her anger any longer she was going to explode there and then.

"You fuckin' little RAT!" she shouted getting up on her two feet and kicking him in the knee with vengeance.

"Ouch you fuckin' slut don't think that I won't hit you because you're a girl", he threatened.

"Go ahead and make a fool of yourself… oh I'm sorry I forgot you are a fool".

"That's it", Tai got up and slapped her hard on her face.

Sora got her hand up and punched him as hard as he'd slapped her and a fight started between the two.

"Tai Sora stop fighting there is no need for this", all the other children went up to try and stop them from killing themselves they caught the attention of the adults.

"What are they up to?" Lady Takenouchi sighed going up with the queen to break up the fight.

"SORA what is the meaning of this!"

"Mom!"

"Taichi what do you think your doing?"

"Mother!"

"Well we're waiting for an answer!"

"HE/SHE started it!" they both said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Enough of this nonsense you are both on detention after lesson today!" Sora's mom finally made up her mind on the fairest punishment for them both.

            Meanwhile in China…

The king was dying of some sudden illness in his death bed he asks to see his sons for the last time especially Yamato he had something very important to tell him it involved in the good of the country…

"Daddy", the little blond cried.

"Now now Takeru you're a big boy now and big boys don't cry remember if you bleed you still can't cry".

"I'll remember Daddy", he said stopping the tears run.

"That's my boy now Daddy has to talk to Matt follow Mommy outside", he did leaving him alone with Matt.

"Matt always remember to never let your emotions get the better of you promise me son that you will rule wisely"

"I will father", Matt promised staying close to his father till he drew his last breath.

            Outside the room…

"Mommy why is daddy ill", the little boy cried even though he was told not too but the sadness all proved to be too much all at once for a little person of his age.

"Just REMEMBER T.K. never trust those who are close too you sometimes not even your brother".

"But why Mommy?"

"You just need to know T.K that there are lots of bad people in this world, you know the girl your brother use to play with?"

"Who? Mimi?"

"No the other one"

"Oh Sora"

"Yes well she and her family are all traitors they wanted Daddy and Mommy to die"

"No mommy that can't be true Sora is a good person she would not do anything bad", little T.K protested.

"Has Mommy ever lied to you?"

"No…"

"And do you think Mommy's a liar?"

"No…"

"Do you believe Mommy?"

T.K didn't say anything else after that it was a soundless draft that went past them but soon the little child grew up believing what his mother kept on telling him even on her deathbed she still repeated 'never trust those who are close too you' that stuck to his mind. 

After his Father died Matt (or Yamato) became King of China at the age of 11 he ruled his Land wisely with the help of his ministers and his beloved mother at his side it wasn't that easy being king as Matt has found out he had to make the final decisions in what had been discussed in meetings. This was what his life like all-important politics and no more fun anymore…

Back in Japan…

"It's all your fault", Sora threw a mean glance at Tai.

"My fault if it wasn't for you…"

"The two of you be silent", their teacher shouted from the front of the class.

The two of them sat miles apart and stayed quiet.     

TBC… 

I'll leave it 4 now R+R please wiv sugar on top R+R this fic!!!!!!


End file.
